


favor

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, haven’t written for forever but have this i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 03:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I need a favor,” Alex asks, lurking in the doorway of George’s bedroom. George looks up from his laptop.“What sort of favor?” He asks suspiciously.





	favor

“I need a favor,” Alex asks, lurking in the doorway of George’s bedroom. George looks up from his laptop. 

“What sort of favor?” He asks suspiciously. 

“Need you to give me a hickey,” Alex says. George sighs. 

“Are you kidding me?“ 

“I want to make James jealous and I don’t have time to find someone to actually fuck. You’re just the easiest option.” 

“You want to make James jealous? Are you an actual fifteen year old?” George asks. Alex huffs. “Just fucking talk to him, Alex.” 

“George,” Alex says, drawing out his name. “I can’t. I need him to make the first move. Can you please just do this one thing for me?” 

“It’s kind of a big thing, isn’t it?” George says, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow. 

“It’s not like I’m asking you to have sex with me,” Alex says. “Just suck on my neck for a while.” George snorts and then looks at him contemplatively. 

“I don’t know...” he says, still reluctant. 

“What, you afraid you’ll like it?” Alex smirks. 

“Oh for God’s sake, come here,” George slides his laptop off his lap. 

“You want me to sit on your lap?” Alex asks, wide eyed all of a sudden. 

“So you want me to give you a hickey, but sitting on my lap is too far?” George asks. Alex shakes his head. 

“Just surprised that George Heterosexual Memeulous wants me to,” he says. 

“Just come here before I change my mind,” George demands, Alex obeys and goes to straddle his lap. “So you just want me to start?” George asks, Alex nods in reply. He takes a deep breath and puts his lips on the side of Alex’s throat. He begins to suck at the skin. 

It’s not terrible, in fact after a minute George realizes that it might be a bit too not-terrible. Alex’s weight on his lap, Alex’s hands on his shoulders, Alex’s head tipped back to allow access to his throat. It’s so not-terrible that very quickly George begins to have a bit of an issue. He can’t just push Alex off of him, and before he can think it through it’s too late. 

“Are you hard?” Alex asks. George’s face is hot, he feels like his entire body is burning up in fact. 

“What do you think Alex?” 

“Not very heterosexual of you, George,” Alex says, he grins and grinds down against him. George lets out a choked off groan and against his will he ruts up against Alex’s touch. 

“Alex,” George says softly. 

“You want me to take care of it?” He asks casually. George stares at him. 

“Take care of it?” 

“You want me to get you off George?” Alex asks, rolling his eyes. 

“Uh,” George says, his thoughts are scattered in every direction. “Sure?” Alex climbs off his lap and gets on his knees right beside the bed. He pulls down both George’s joggers and his boxers at once. “Thought you were into James?” George manages to get out.

“Believe me, I’d much rather be sucking him off than you,” Alex says. “But I’m not below helping a friend out.” Without warning, Alex takes him into his mouth. George gasps and his hips snap forward.

“Fuck,” his hand flies out to grasp Alex’s hair. Alex‘s eyelashes flutter. His mouth is warm and wet and perfect around George, he can’t control himself, he thrusts into Alex’s mouth. Alex makes a small, choked off noise in the back of his throat and squeezes George’s thigh. 

George takes a deep breath and steadies himself, letting Alex take control. He wonders, foggily, how Alex got so good at this. 

“Alex–“ George gasps out, hands tightening in his hair, he comes in Alex’s mouth with a drawn out groan. Alex swallows, his pronounced Adam’s apple bobbing and smiles sweetly up at him.

“You’re welcome,” he says. 

 

“Alex–“ George gasps out, hands tightening in his hair, he comes in Alex’s mouth with a drawn out groan. Alex swallows, his pronounced Adam’s apple bobbing and smiles sweetly up at him.


End file.
